club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
The Forest is a room in Club Penguin Rewritten. The rooms accessible from the Forest are the Plaza, the Cove, the Mine Shack, and the Hidden Lake. This area is considered to be just an area of wildlife on the island; but there is a boulder that if moved away unveils an entry to the special, secret Hidden Lake. To move the boulder, just hover over it with your mouse. When it's open, hover over the boulder again with your mouse to move it back and uncover the lake. Pins Gallery Map icon Forest Map Icon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Forest.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Forest.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2017 Forest.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2017 Cove Anniversary Party Forest.png|Cove Anniversary Party Music Jam 2017 construction Forest.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Forest.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Forest.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Forest.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Forest.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Forest.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Forest.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Forest phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Forest phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Forest phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Forest phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigForest.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Forest Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Forest.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Forest.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Forest.png|Waddle On Party Earth Day 2018 Forest.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 construction_Forest.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Forest.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Forest.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Forest.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Summer Luau Forest.png|Summer Luau 2018 Penguin Games Forest.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Forest.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Forest.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Forest.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Coins for Change 2018 Forest.png|Christmas Party 2018 construction Christmas Party 2018 Forest.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2019 Forest.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Forest.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Forest.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2017 Forest.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Easter Egg Hunt 2019 Forest.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Forest.png|Music Jam 2019 Festival of Fruit Forest.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Festival of Fruit Forest 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit (second week) Medieval Party 2019 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Forest.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Forest.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2019 Holiday Party 2019 Construction Forest.png|Holiday Calendar 2019 construction Holiday Party 2019 Construction Forest 2.png|Holiday Party 2019 construction Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Flight construction Forest.png|Festival of Lights construction Festival of Lights Forest.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 construction Forest.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2018 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission 9 Forest.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF